


Between Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Top Naruto, bottom sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, are we doing this or aren't we?” He looked over to Naruto, lighter in hand and an elegant brow raised in question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta Maima ;)
> 
> Dedicated to my favorite top Naruto hater; Happy Birthday Fatima <3

“I can't believe I let you talk me into this.” Naruto groaned, banging his head against the already damaged wall.

“Shut up, it's too late to back out now.” Came the heated reply.

The two boys were sitting in the middle of Naruto's bedroom; their soaking wet shirts had been removed as soon as they reached the house and torrents of rain hitting the roof served as a soothing background noise. Naruto shivered, then reached over Sasuke's shoulder to turn on the space heater. It seemed that the rain had soaked him to the bone, leaving him chilled even without the wet, clingy fabric of his shirt. He retracted his hand and resumed a position against the wall.

“So,” he said after a pregnant pause. “How do you propose we do…this?” He waved his hand toward the joints innocently sitting on a piece of notebook paper, effectively accentuating the _“this”._

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his catastrophe of a best friend and stood up to grab his bag from beside the open door. Shutting the door, he walked back over to where Naruto was nervously glancing around as if they weren't in his room, Sasuke could sense a meltdown approaching.

“Look Naruto, if you don't want to smoke I won't force you.” Sasuke lifted his hands, the universal sign of ‘I give up’ and began to pick up his things. Even though he'd said there was no backing out Sasuke had no desire to force his friend into something he clearly had no interest in doing. Although, that _had_ been the original plan.

Naruto jumped up, throwing his hands out.

“Wait, hold on!”

Sasuke ignored him and continued to fill his bag.

“I said _hold on_ goddamnit!” Naruto cried.

Sasuke tilted his head to look back at Naruto, the younger boy’s face was tinged red with discomfort, and his hair was still stuck to his forehead from their time outside in the rain.

“It's not that I don't want to, I just…” Naruto bit his lip and glanced towards his dresser.

“You just…?” Sasuke prompted, the impatience becoming too much, creating intense aggravation at his best friends childish antics.

“I just... I pride myself on not having done anything like this before.” He reached up behind his head and nervously tugged at a few strands. “It's nice not having to lie to my mom whenever she asks, and you _know_ how much of a shitty liar I am Sasuke.”

Sasuke didn't disagree with his logic, quite the contrary actually, he knew _exactly_ how bad of a liar Naruto was. But he doubted his friend would appreciate being called out on the completely unrelated matter that plagued Sasuke's thoughts.

So instead he opted to give the expected reply.

What kind of lame ass pride is _that_?” He snorted and then fished around for the stainless steel lighter Karin had given him as a birthday gift sophomore year. When he finally felt the cool metal touch his fingers, Sasuke smirked and pulled it from the bag.

“So, are we doing this or aren't we?” He looked over to Naruto, lighter in hand and an elegant brow raised in question.

Naruto slumped further against the wall and gave a dejected wave of his hand, signaling that it was okay for Sasuke to continue. Face breaking into a wide grin, Sasuke slid over to sit directly beside the blonde. Naruto’s curiosity peaked as Sasuke plucked the joint from its place on the lined paper and brought it to his lips, flicking open his lighter he rolled his thumb on the end a few times until a gasoline lit flame appeared.

Guiding the flame to the end of the joint he let it sit for about five seconds then softly closed and placed his lighter on the carpet, shutting his eyes Sasuke inhaled the smoke and then exhaled through his nose, his eyes reopening as the substance left his body. He did this two more times and then looked over to Naruto, handing him the joint.

Naruto blinked owlishly, and Sasuke could tell that he was confused about what exactly it was that he should do. He’d learned how to smoke by mimicking his cousin, and it hadn't ever _looked_ that hard. He was sure that their rivalry would come into play for just about anything, whatever Sasuke did Naruto was determined to do a hundred times better.

Gently taking the joint from Sasuke's hands, Naruto placed it in between his lips and attempted to do just as the older boy had. The only issue being, Naruto hadn't been doing drugs since freshman year, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. Hence he began to cough violently after the first inhale.

  
Sasuke regarded the pathetic scene unfolding before him with mock disappointment. Shaking his head, he watched as Naruto's eyes began to water and he continued to choke dramatically, smacking his chest and blinking furiously. Once the spectacle finally settled down, Sasuke sighed and grabbed the abandoned joint from the floor next to his distressed friend.

“Well, that was something,” Sasuke said in the driest tone he could muster. “Pretty fucking amazing Naru, almost dying on your first hit. I regret this already. That's enough for you.”

Naruto looked up, eyes burning with unspoken accusations and feelings of betrayal. “What the fuck Sasuke? _You're_ the one who worked your slimy charms and dragged me into this!”

Sitting up from his crouched position on the bedroom floor he began to mutter curses under his breath. “What the hell did I do wrong?” He then started to pout, and while Sasuke could admit to himself that maybe it was a little cute, he didn't have time to babysit his fumbling best friend. Nor did he have weed to waste.

This had been a decidedly terrible idea, although Sasuke should've known, as it had come straight from the source of all things bad, Karin Uzumaki. How the delinquent redhead and the goody two shoes blonde could've possibly come from the same bloodline was beyond Sasuke. Though if you compared Karin and Naruto's mother the difference wasn't quite so stark. Nevertheless, Sasuke had taken her up on the suggestion to get Naruto high as a kite in an attempt to coerce him into admitting his true feelings, or at least an admission on the actual nature of his sexuality.

Sasuke Uchiha was neither blind nor stupid. Sure, he did drugs, he partied, and the only two friends he'd managed to make after Sakura and Naruto in elementary school were a seventeen-year-old hacker with bleached blue hair and a hyperactive redhead who sold hardcore drugs through the dark web, but he was smart. Top of his class smart and he wasn't dense either because _clearly_ being intelligent and being emotionally aware didn't go hand and hand. These thoughts were only confirmed as Sasuke glanced over to Naruto who continued to sulk, tapping his phone screen with more force than necessary.

All this being said, Sasuke was well aware of how Naruto felt about him. The longing gazes and random (awkward) boners when Sasuke decided to stay the night were pretty fucking hard to miss. And he was willing to bet Naruto realized it too, he just wasn't going to admit it to Sasuke anytime soon. Maybe never at this rate.

Everyone was aware of Sasuke's sexual preferences, Naruto included, and knowing his idiot of a best friend he was probably under the impression that Sasuke didn't reciprocate, which couldn't have been further from the truth. Sasuke had been attracted to Naruto since Freshman year. While Naruto didn't have the honor of being the one to force him into realizing that he preferred dick, once Sasuke had become aware he knew almost immediately that he was fucked.

  
Being in love with a straight man sucks, you have to watch them go through multiple lovers, none of them male, and fawn in silence knowing nothing will ever come of it. Being in love with a “straight man” is a million times worse. You know it's not impossible, that it _could_ happen, but they're either too dense or too afraid to act on their desires. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke wasn't ignorant to the bi-curious phase he'd gone through during junior year. He used the word “phase” because to his knowledge Naruto had quit soon after its beginning.

He used to hold hope that Naruto would come around one day. Maybe if he dropped enough hints, or threw a few sexual glances, or even if he just _waited_ a couple of years, Naruto would surely come to his senses. This had most certainly not been the case. Not only had Naruto _not_ come out of the closet, but he'd also gone through more girlfriends than Sasuke could count on both hands. And after Naruto’s last, (terribly messy) breakup, Sasuke decided that he would take matters into his own hands. Hence going to the older Uzumaki for advice, and being able to witness the near death of his best friend by marijuana.

Sasuke continued to smoke in silence, glancing over at Naruto’s sulking form. He felt slightly responsible for his failure; he hadn't given him any tips, essentially setting him up to make a fool of himself.

Finally growing tired of the scorned curses Naruto shot his way, Sasuke decided to give him a bit of assistance.

“Naruto, c’mere.” He mumbled.

The boy glanced up from his phone screen, eyes angry and the childish pout still firmly in place. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes and beckoned him closer. Naruto warily scooted over to where the Uchiha was leaning against the leg of his bed.

“Since you're clearly clueless,” He began, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in indignation. Before he could protest, Sasuke raised his hand and continued. “Like I said, since you're _clearly_ clueless when it comes to smoking _without_ dying I'm going to teach you how to do this my way. It's exhausting watching you sulk, and I don't want you wasting my weed.”

Naruto looked a little less angry but opted to make a snarky comment nonetheless. “It's not like you even paid for it so I don't see the big deal.” Sasuke was still sober enough to be offended by the insinuation that he should only be upset when he paid for weed. He never paid for anything, but that was no excuse to be wasteful.

Picking up the other joint and his lighter from their respective spots on the floor Sasuke went through the routine, looking over at Naruto he noticed that the boy had stiffened, probably assuming Sasuke expected him to try again. So he was surprised when instead of handing it to him Sasuke kept the lit joint between his fingertips.

  
“Okay, when you inhale do it softly. Don't heave in a shit ton of smoke it'll only make you choke. And do not exhale immediately, it defeats the purpose, try to exhale through your nose if you can. Otherwise, you'll probably wa-”

“I'll waste your weed. Yeah yeah, I get it. Jesus Sasuke I wish you'd be this passionate about something that mattered.”

Sasuke just shrugged, he didn't feel the need to rise to the bait, a sign that the drugs were finally hitting him. Instead, he chuckled, “Yeah, exactly.”

Naruto fidgeted in his spot on the carpeted floor, nervously glancing at the drugs that were burning in Sasuke's fingers. He watched as Sasuke placed the joint between his lips and took a long, deep breath, expecting him to exhale and pass any moment Naruto mentally prepared himself to put Sasuke's advice to good use.

Suddenly Sasuke leaned over and grasped Naruto’s chin. Too shocked to do anything but blink back at him he didn't protest when the older boy began to lean closer to his lips. Now Naruto was starting to panic; he opened his mouth to ask Sasuke if the drugs were getting to him and what in the _hell_ did he think he was doing? But before any of his questions could be heard Sasuke tilted Naruto's head back with the tips of his fingers and pressed their lips together, allowing the smoke to escape from his mouth into Naruto's.

Though he was stunned, Naruto had enough sense to know that if he didn't take Sasuke's earlier advice he’d probably end up choking and making a fool of himself again, wasting Sasuke's weed and incurring his demonic wrath. So Naruto slowly inhaled and forced himself to breathe through his nose.

Opening his eyes, he came face to face with Sasuke whose hooded lids and proud smirk gave his face the perfect _“sexy as fuck”_ look. Not that Naruto would ever divulge these thoughts.

“Well well, how about that? Little Naru isn't such a failure after all.” Sasuke's words were coming slower than usual, and he had that teasing tone Naruto only ever heard when the Uchiha wasn't sober.

Sasuke scooted away from Naruto and resumed his position leaning against the bedpost. Taking another hit, Sasuke directed his gaze towards the ceiling tracing the intricate patterns with his drug-hazed mind, vaguely wondering when Naruto would be high enough to broach the topic of his sexuality.

Sasuke didn't know when exactly the other boy had acquired the joint, but he _did_ know that he hadn't seen it for the past ten minutes. Turning around to face the blonde haired thief he furrowed his brows when he noticed the joint dangling in between pink lips.

“Give me my weed.” His demand was short and clipped, the drugs causing him to lack any of the authority his voice would've held otherwise.

“No, fuck you.”

_Wow, what an intellectual._

He let his eyes roam Naruto's slumped figure. It was becoming very clear that he was high. Sasuke internally smirked at his accomplishment, but on the outside, his face was passive as ever. He couldn't remember why he'd began to get angry in the first place, and it wasn't a big deal. Today was a day to celebrate.

“Fine, keep it. Happy Birthday, Naru.” Feeling quite satisfied that he'd been able to do a good deed on his best friend’s birthday Sasuke turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

After about five minutes, Naruto spoke. “Sasuke it's April.” Confusion muddled his already dark tone, and he turned his head to stare at the dark-haired boy who continued to look up at the ceiling.

“That's nice.”

“My birthday is in _October_.”

“Oh.” Sasuke breathed, voice tinged with childlike wonder as if this was the first time he'd heard such shocking news.

Slowly crawling over to where Sasuke was now half sitting half lying at the foot of his bed, Naruto stopped and handed him the almost burned out joint.

“Thanks,” Sasuke commented dryly. “Can't do much with this but...thanks.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, until Naruto decided to strike up a conversation.

“Hey, Sasuke?” He waited for a response, but when none was given, he continued anyway. “Why'd you ask me of all people to do this?”

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. Should he tell Naruto the truth? This would be a great segway, but he honestly didn't think he'd be able to handle Naruto's oblivious denials, even being higher than the stratosphere Sasuke wasn't immune to his best friends idiocy. Fortunately, Naruto was still talking, which gave him more time to form a proper response.

“Why not ask Karin and Suigetsu?”

“Busy.”

“Something illegal?”

“I am not at liberty to say.” His tone was serious, Naruto shot him an incredulous look and then shook his head in disdain.

“Okay… what about Sakura?”

“Going through her quitting phase again.”

At this Naruto nodded his head in understanding. They both knew that Sakura “quit” multiple times a year, sadly it never lasted more than a few weeks. Naruto held up his palm and counted his fingers twice.

“This would be the…” he paused and furrowed his brow as if he was doing a difficult calculus problem rather than counting to five. His face took on an expression of triumph, and he happily held up two fingers, “The fifth time this year!”

“Why are you holding up two fingers for five?”

Naruto glared at his hands as if he'd given them an important job and they'd decided to betray him.

Sighing in resignation, Sasuke contemplated whether or not he wanted to breach the topic of Naruto's feelings today, not wanting to ruin the decidedly pleasant atmosphere Sasuke turned around and hauled himself into Naruto's bed, leaving his confused friend by himself on the floor.

* * *

 

He was high as _fuck._

Naruto had never been high. In all honestly, he'd never actually given weed much thought. Unlike his best friend who thrived off of delinquency and living the fast life, Naruto had always been more subdued. Because of this he and the youngest Uchiha were opposites in almost every sense of the word.

Naruto was the quarterback of the football team, Sasuke left school and got high with Karin and Suigetsu.

  
Naruto had a warm and friendly disposition, he always went out of his way to help a person in need, and no one could ever remember a time that he'd passed harsh judgment on anyone. Sasuke in stark contrast was an asshole. Not an asshole in the typical _“wow what a bully”_ way. No, Sasuke just didn't want to be bothered. He didn't go out of his way to help anyone, and he stuck with his close circle of friends. To make matters worse, he was extremely judgemental, something that further hindered his ability to gain even a single new companion.

Sasuke had also always been confident about his sexuality, coming out of the closet freshman year with a self-assurance that made Naruto's chest contort with jealousy. Naruto wasn't so brave; it wasn't that he was _ashamed_ of who he was, Naruto just wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was gay, or even bi-sexual. He’d went as far as to have sex with another guy before, and it wasn’t horrible, but it certainly hadn’t been what he expected. The experience had nearly caused him to put off all thoughts of having sex with another man. Sasuke was the only guy he'd ever popped a boner for, and he didn't want to jump the gun telling everyone he was a flaming homosexual when this wasn't the case.

Naruto shook himself from his thoughts and opened his eyes, glancing at the boy who was sprawled out on his bed. Sasuke was staring up at the ceiling with bleary eyes and slightly parted lips, as if sensing his best friend's gaze on him Sasuke turned and when he caught Naruto's eyes his mouth quirked up into a half smirk.

It'd been about an hour since they'd finished smoking and Naruto was beginning to fear that the high would never disappear. Sure it felt pretty amazing, but he didn't think his dad would appreciate his current state of mind.

“Wow Naru, you're stoned.” The words left Sasuke's lips very slowly, and Naruto found himself hanging onto every irrelevant syllable spoken.

“Shutup.”

He tore his gaze from Sasuke’s lips, rolled his eyes, and then attempted to stand. Like the three times he'd tried before Naruto faltered, and stumbled onto the carpeted floor.

“Fuck.” He groaned, glaring up at the ceiling. He felt good. _Too_ good, like all of his problems had been smashed into tiny pieces, and he was free to float away toward whatever realm he pleased. It was similar to how a person felt after great sex, only getting high was significantly less sweaty.

He vaguely heard Sasuke turning around on the bed, _his_ bed. Once more, Naruto braced himself against the bedroom floor and hauled himself up into a standing position. Shuffling over to the bed he stood staring down at Sasuke's unblinking face. It wouldn't have been a stretch to say that Sasuke was the most attractive person Naruto had ever laid eyes on, and he would blame these thoughts on his drug-hazed mind if it hadn't been for the many _many_ sober occasions on which he’d had the same thought.

  
“Scoot over.” The order was short and straightforward, as Naruto doubted he had enough in him for any sentences longer than two words.

“No.” Came the childish retort, followed by Sasuke glaring up in defiance.

The two boys stared at each other for half a beat until Naruto gave an indifferent shrug and flopped onto the bed, making Sasuke release a pained grunt.

“Fucking _hell_ you weigh a thousand pounds!”  Sasuke hissed.

“A thousand pounds of _muscle_.” Naruto responded defensively.

Sasuke continued to swear under his breath, Naruto being completely comfortable and unbothered by the heated insults began to close his eyes. The feel of Sasuke beneath him was more soothing than any drug. After a while, the kicking and grunting ceased, and Naruto heaved a contented sigh. They laid in a comfortable silence for about thirty seconds until Sasuke decided to break the peace.

“I still can't believe you did this. I'm just glad your mom is in Canada for the weekend, she would have filleted us both.” His voice sounded far off in the distance and Naruto wished he would stop talking, though fillet was a funny word.

“Fillet.”Naruto chuckled as he repeated the word three or four times and then broke into uncontrollable laughter. Sasuke started to push up against his stomach again, attempting to break free from the confinement of Naruto's tall frame. Finally giving into his demands, Naruto rolled off of the other male and onto the right side of the bed. Twisting his body to face Sasuke, Naruto gave him a wide grin that starkly contrasted the irritated scowl his best friend was sporting.

“Aw, don't be like that.” Naruto reached for Sasuke's hair and began tugging at it. He reveled at the softness of the strands and threaded his fingers through it, the tips of his fingers touching the boy’s scalp.

“Your hair is so soft ‘Suke.” He was exhausted, and his voice was barely a whisper. Naruto could feel his eyes fluttering shut.

“You say that every time you find a way to jam your fingers in my hair, idiot.”

“I only tell the truth.” Naruto protested, he then continued to massage Sasuke's scalp, his movements sensual and leisurely. He heard a groan of content escape his friend's throat and a soft smile crept over his tired features.

“You tell the truth to who? Not to yourself.”

Sasuke's words caused Naruto's hands to still in his hair, and the blonde looked down to meet his best friend’s earnest gaze. The drug-induced buzz in the back of his mind prohibited him from noticing all of the visible warning signs, the ones that would've said Sasuke was onto him.

Shrugging away the slight feeling of discomfort Naruto resumed his task in running his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke closed his eyes, deciding to drop the topic and instead enjoy the feeling of Naruto's hands on his scalp. Naruto, however, felt the need to defend himself.

“I'm not gay.” The words were no louder than a soft mutter as if he was afraid of disturbing the peace.

Sasuke snorted without bothering to open his eyes, “Bullshit. See? This is what I'm talking about, lies.”

Naruto snatched his hand away and glared at the boy beside him. Sasuke cracked an eye open, irritated that the soothing motions had ceased. Returning Naruto's glare with one of his own they started each other down, waiting for the other to look away first.

All of a sudden Sasuke's face twisted and a loud laughter erupted from his lips. Naruto stared at the scene unfolding before him in bewilderment he was pretty sure he'd never seen Sasuke laugh so hard. Tears spilled from the corner of his eyes and he was clutching his stomach, red in the face.

Finally settling down after a while Sasuke wiped his tears with the palm of his hand and sat up. “Look Naruto, I'm not sure if you seriously believe that you're one hundred percent straight or if you just don't want to admit anything to _me_ . But for god's sake take your head out of your ass and tell _somebody_ the truth.”

Now, as he'd mentioned before, it was _Sasuke_ who was always called the asshole, it was _Sasuke_ who everyone whispered about, and _Sasuke_ who was constantly told to ‘take his head out of his ass.’ So never having been on the receiving end of such crude language he wasn't sure what to say. Could he tell Sasuke? Would it make things awkward between them? Sure, Sasuke was gay, but just because he liked men didn't mean he liked _Naruto_. He was pretty convinced that the attraction wasn't mutual.

  
“I don't know what you're talking about you emo bastard. If I said I don't like guys then I don't like guys.” Naruto could tell that his tone was bordering on defensive anger and he was sure that had it not been for the drugs both he and Sasuke would be throwing each other around the room by now. But the marijuana had either dulled his angry temper or heightened his sense of calm because he felt no urge to shove Sasuke to the ground and pummel him.

Sasuke looked relatively unbothered and gave a halfhearted shrug as if he didn't care whether or not Naruto admitted his attraction to the male species. “I'm not blind Naruto,” he paused as if contemplating whether or not he wanted to say more. Deciding against it, Sasuke laid back on the bed and started blankly at the ceiling above, tracing the intricate patterns with his eyes.

“Do you want me to be gay that badly?” Naruto joked. Maybe Sasuke would forget about it if he realized he wasn't being taken seriously. “I mean, you aren't bad looking. I find it hard to believe you aren't getting enough good dick that you feel the need to make _me_ of all people a gay man.”

Before Naruto could let any more bullshit escape his loose lips Sasuke had climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and pressed a warm hand over his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up Naruto. Don't make this about me.” He hissed, glaring down at his startled idiot of a friend. “You're acting twelve right now asshole. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention.” Sasuke smirked at the way Naruto broke eye contact and grimaced under his hand. “But you should know that I'm always paying attention when it comes to you, Naru.” His tone was playful, and Naruto was having a hard time deciding whether or not he was joking.

Removing his hand from Naruto's lips, Sasuke continued to sit comfortably on his hips and patiently waited for a response. Brows furrowed, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, “You're imagining things.”

Leaning down towards Naruto's ear Sasuke gave a light chuckle, he was so close that Naruto could feel the cool breath on his neck. “You let me kiss you earlier today, Naruto. I don't kiss people I find unattractive.”

Naruto sputtered, Sasuke _hadn't_ kissed him. He was attempting to teach Naruto how to inhale smoke properly, how to “not be wasteful,” although he couldn't honestly say he didn’t enjoy it. And while he was - very aggressively - letting Sasuke know what was on his mind, the boy’s hands came to rest in the middle of Naruto’s stomach.

“What are you-” Naruto began, words coming out in an unbridled stutter. His body jolted from the feeling of Sasuke’s warm fingertips on sensitive skin.

Sasuke continued ignoring his hazy protests and began to drag his hands down the hard planes of Naruto's stomach. The blonde let out an involuntary groan, and his eyes fluttered shut.

  
The man above him was already pressed firmly to his hips and Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's weight. He felt the hands that had been caressing his stomach slide up to where his collarbones rested and firmly pressed Naruto into the mattress, attempting to still him. Sasuke dipped his head and grazed Naruto’s neck with soft lips, tongue darting out to lavish the skin there. Hands once again roamed over the body beneath him, Sasuke trailed his fingertips from his collarbones down to where Naruto’s nipples lay, dragging a calloused finger across the hardening bud elicited another loud groan from the blonde’s throat.

“Sasuke,” Naruto panted, he was beginning to feel hot. _Too_ _hot._ The erotic sensations were on the verge of consuming him.

“Just tell me the truth, and I'll give you what you need.” Sasuke whispered into his ear, both hands now teasing Naruto’s nipples, pulling and pinching them, successfully coaxing erotic noises from the blonde.

“I can't just…” the sentence went unfinished as Sasuke began to trail his lips down Naruto’s neck, then his collarbones, and finally down his chest. Hands moved even lower on his body, groping the hard lines of muscle. Naruto tensed upon the realization that Sasuke wasn't stopping. A jolt of heat rippled through his body when the other boy began to palm the erection straining against his sweatpants. Lips captured hardened nipples and Naruto flexed his arms in an attempt to restrain himself from latching onto Sasuke's hair, his tongue was moving against Naruto in leisurely, sinful motions. He sucked and bit at his nipples until Naruto could no longer take the torture.

“Sasuke, please…” the plea escaped his lips before Naruto's rationality could show itself.

The man on top of him halted, glancing up at the flushed face of his childhood crush. As his desire clouded mind began to clear Naruto berated himself, why would he do that? Why was Sasuke doing this? These two questions floated around Naruto’s mind until his head began to ache. He lifted himself from his horizontal position on the bed and let his back rest against the headboard. Now face to face with the object of his desire he noticed Sasuke’s flushed complexion, how bruised his wet lips were, how his eyes, still bloodshot and cloudy from the high, were tinged with lust. Naruto decided to tell Sasuke what he wanted to hear; it was something he needed to get off his chest.

“I like you.” It was mumbled quickly in hopes of brushing it under the rug sooner rather than later.

“Say it again.” Sasuke's voice was hoarse and coated with desire. These were the words he'd been waiting years to hear.

“I like you.” A little louder this time, Naruto's face was red with embarrassment, and he looked annoyed with the newfound smirk the boy was sporting.

Sasuke leaned forward to grip his thighs and faster than Naruto could process, Sasuke's lips crashed harshly into his. The back of Naruto’s skull slammed into the headboard and he saw stars. While Sasuke's lips were pleasantly soft and cool to the touch, his tongue was hot, and delved deep, invading Naruto’s mouth with ease. Snaking his arm around Sasuke's back Naruto pulled him onto his lap and deepened the kiss. The feeling of soft lips moving against his own sent Naruto into a frenzy, taking Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth he tugged until Sasuke responded with a lick and a bite of his own, this power play continued until it became too much for Naruto and he pulled away, gasping for air.

Sasuke took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto Naruto's neck, mouthing the skin there and teasing him with light nibbles accompanied by drug-induced chuckles. From his firm place atop Naruto's lap, Sasuke began to grind his body into the shivering blondes pelvic area. Breath hitching and fingers clawing at the sheets beneath him Naruto tilted his head back and gave a throaty moan. Sasuke smirked against his bruised neck, and bracing himself on Naruto’s hips he slowly slid down his body, fingers clawing every spot of open flesh they could find until his head was level with Naruto’s clothed erection.

Hooking his fingers underneath the gray sweatpants Naruto wore, Sasuke began to pull them down at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Wait.” His breathing was heavy, and he watched as Sasuke looked up while continuing to inch the fabric down Naruto’s thighs.

“I - I get it now. I'm gay, for _you_ at least. You don't have to do this.”

Pants midway down his thighs, Naruto tensed when he felt Sasuke's breath graze his dick through the thin material of his boxers. Fingers were lightly brushing the inside of Naruto's thighs as Sasuke placed an open mouth kiss on the fabric covering his cock, dragging a wet tongue across his erection.

Naruto gripped the already abused sheets once more and threw his head back against the wall. His breathing was heavy, escaping through swollen lips and a flushed face, he could feel the sweat becoming prominent on his bare stomach, along with his neck and he inhaled in an attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart.

  
Sasuke then dragged Naruto's boxers down his legs in one swift movement ruining any chance he had of ceasing his erratic breaths. He was completely hard now and the feeling of fresh air hitting his hot cock made him hiss. The boy beneath him moved his hand and placed a thumb on the slit of Naruto's dick gently massaging it with circular motions, smearing precum around the head. He was a tease, and the playful look in his eyes told Naruto all he needed to know. Sasuke was gradually reducing him to a series of trembles and moans with the slightest of touch.

“What was that you were saying before? About me not having to do _this_.” He leaned down, tongue peeking out between his lips and swirled the hot muscle around the head, and then down the side of his shaft. His long hair tickled the inside of Naruto's thighs, and the blonde lifted a trembling hand and threaded it through thick black hair, pulling it out of Sasuke's face and granting him full control of his head. Glancing up at the man above him Sasuke couldn't help but let a pleased grin grace his features.

“Ask me to suck your dick.” There was no mistaking his superior tone and Naruto stiffened.

“What the fuck Sasuke?” His dick was hard and he was pissed. He had no desire to beg for a blowjob to feed the bastard’s already inflamed ego.

Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's shaft at an agonizingly slow pace, causing him to writhe and his grip in the dark locks to tighten.

“I know you're capable, and I want to hear you beg. I _need_ to hear you beg.”

The feeling of a slow build up with no release in sight became too much for Naruto, Sasuke's silky smooth fingers were going up and down his shaft and Naruto had never been so hot and bothered in his life.

“ _Sasuke_.” His voice was breathy, needy, and pained. Everything Sasuke wanted to hear.

“Yes, Naruto?” He asked, continuing to stroke his cock.

“Please.” He moaned.

“Please what?”

“Please-” his pleas were cut short when Sasuke increased the speed of his strokes, causing Naruto to moan mid sentence and begin to thrust into Sasuke's palm shallowly.

“Sasuke please, please make me cum with your mouth.”

Satisfied with his response, Sasuke positioned his lips over the tip of Naruto's cock and began to slowly fill his mouth with the hot, thickness. Naruto’s skin was lit aflame, his dick was enveloped in the wet heat of Sasuke's mouth, and he writhed at the feeling of Sasuke slowly taking in every inch of his length.

  
Grip tightening in Sasuke’s hair, Naruto let out a low moan as the older boy’s tongue caressed every inch of his throbbing dick. He began to move his hips in shallow thrusts, and he watched as he went deeper and deeper into Sasuke’s mouth. The near desperate sounds of pleasure falling from Naruto's lips caused Sasuke to take in the rest of Naruto's length until he could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat.

Naruto was positive that this was the most erotic sight he’d witnessed in his entire life, this thought was only validated when Sasuke’s eyes drifted up from his abdomen to meet Naruto’s. They locked lust filled gazes and Sasuke momentarily came up for air. Naruto watched as Sasuke’s wet pink lips wrapped around him once more tongue massaging his slit, the Uchiha never breaking eye contact. He could feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach spreading throughout his body, his breathing was labored, sweat coating every inch of his hard tanned body, and he could feel himself nearing the edge.

Using the hand tangled in dark locks, Naruto coaxed Sasuke's mouth off of him in a desperate maneuver to keep himself from blowing too soon. He was overcome with the urge to bury himself deep inside of the man in front of him, mouth dripping wet and face flushed and sweaty highlighting the lust that burned brightly in his eyes, the sight had Naruto shutting his eyes and attempting to cease the roaring fire in his stomach.

Slowly untangling his hands from Sasuke’s hair, Naruto trailed his hands down the back of the boy’s neck and spine, hands settling on his hips. Moving so that he was on his knees, he dragged his hands up the front of Sasuke’s abdomen letting the tips of his fingers gently brush against his nipples causing him to let out a groan of pleasure. The wandering hands ceased movement when they reached sharp collarbones. Slowly easing Sasuke down onto his back Naruto hovered above him and leaned down mirroring Sasuke’s earlier actions, lips brushing against red ears. The ever active hands made their way back down a toned stomach, and Naruto dug his thumbs into the protruding hipbone.

“Let me fuck you, Sasuke.” The words were heated, filled with a barely controlled lust that was emphasized by Naruto’s rock-like hardness pressing into Sasuke’s clothed thigh.

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly as if the request was unexpected, and maybe it had been. But Naruto was too far gone to care. He’d been denying himself of this pleasure for longer than his irrational mind could remember.

  
Without waiting for Sasuke's answer, Naruto’s fingers that had been digging into his hips hooked onto Sasuke's pants and slid them down to his ankles. He could see Sasuke’s erection straining against the thin fabric of his underwear, he began grinding his hips, his cock rubbing against the fabric that housed Sasuke’s own. The constant friction became too much for Sasuke and he bucked his hips upwards in search of more. Naruto roughly grabbed onto the flailing hips and slammed them back down onto the bed, grabbing Sasuke’s chin he jerked his head so that their eyes were locked on each other once more. Calloused thumb and forefinger digging into the other boy’s cheek Naruto used his free hand to claw at the elastic band holding the constricting fabric in place and yanked it down so that the briefs rested below Sasuke’s knees. He reached out and grabbed the hot member that had been freed from its constraints.

Swirling his thumb around the head and into the slit of Sasuke’s dick Naruto collected the precum that gathered there and began to languidly stroke. He watched intently as the boy beneath him parted his lips and pressed his head down into the mess of sheets, his breath was ragged, and Naruto could see his sweaty abdomen constricting with every heavy breath. Suddenly Sasuke placed a warm hand on Naruto’s wrist, trapping it in a vice like grip.

“Wait.” He grunted while rolling over, lying stomach down across the bed. He then leaned to the side and reached for the bag that sat at the foot of Naruto's bed. As Sasuke searched its contents, Naruto watched his strong back muscles constrict, eyes trailing down his spine and taking in every detail. Sasuke found whatever it was he had been looking for in his bag and twisted around, using his right arm as leverage. Clutching the items in his hand, Sasuke flicked the condom at Naruto's chest and he caught it before it fell in the mess of bed sheets.

“And this.” Sasuke said, tossing the lube into Naruto's open palm.

Naruto caught the white tube and placed his free hand on the small of Sasuke's back.

“Do you know what you're doing? Having sex with a man isn't the same as doing it with a girl, you can't just shove your dick up my ass.”

Naruto rolled his eyes as he put the gold wrapper between his teeth and tore it open. Grabbing onto Sasuke's hip with one hand he began to rub his fingers against the soft skin soothingly.

“ _Relax_ , I know what I'm doing. I won't just shove my dick up your ass.”

Sasuke gave an impatient grunt, and Naruto interpreted that as his way of telling him to hurry the hell up. After rolling the condom on, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hip and flipped him around completely so that his back was once again flat against the bed.

Placing his hand on Sasuke's hard chest, he sunk between the Uchiha’s thighs. Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's ankles and brought it up to rest on his shoulder. Naruto’s hands made their way up the inside of Sasuke's velvety thighs and halted once they reached the puckered entrance. Sasuke spread his knees further apart and placed pale arms over his flushed face. Leaning down even further, Naruto opened his mouth to take in Sasuke's length. Having never given head to a man before Naruto was left to mimic Sasuke's actions, his tongue darted out to lick the head. Naruto opened his mouth even wider and began to suck and lick the entirety of Sasuke's cock vigorously.

Lifting his head momentarily and grabbing the bottle of lube from its abandoned place in the sheets, Naruto squirted a pea sized amount on his forefinger and rubbed it against his thumb to rid of the chill. Moving a calloused hand down between parted thighs to the crease of his ass, Naruto positioned his middle finger in front of his puckered entrance. As he enveloped Sasuke's cock in the heat of his mouth once more, Naruto pushed his lubed finger into Sasuke’s warmth. As long fingers worked their way through his spiky blonde hair he heard him let out a choked cry, Naruto could tell he was trying to stop himself from thrusting further into his mouth.

“Naruto.” The Uchiha moaned, breath erratic as he wildly thrashed around in the sheets.

Adding a second finger, Naruto worked it deep inside of Sasuke, motivated by the desperate sounds that were escaping the other boy’s throat. Sasuke was writhing in the sheets, body coated with a thin layer of sweat, and his fingers locked Naruto's hair in a death grip. Flexing his middle finger Naruto stretched the muscles of Sasuke's entrance, the thought of his cock inside the wet heat of Sasuke's tight ass caused a shudder to run through his body.

Lifting his mouth from Sasuke's hardness, Naruto continued to stretch him, adding yet another finger and feeling around until the hand in his hair tightened painfully and Sasuke let out a silent scream, Naruto had found his sweet spot. Sasuke was panting and squirming, becoming impatient with the sexual torture Naruto was inflicting upon him.

“ _Fuck me Naruto._ ” He demanded with a lust driven fervor that lit Naruto’s desire to comply with his every demand.

Slowly sliding his fingers out of Sasuke, Naruto unhooked Sasuke's ankle from around his shoulder and spread his legs. With one hand, he grabbed the arms that covered the Uchiha’s face and pinned them above his head. Sasuke's eyes flew open and he opened his mouth to protest.

Naruto silenced him with soft lips, Sasuke groaned and leaned into the open-mouth kiss, tongue exploring the blonde’s mouth until Naruto broke away; face flushed and lips wet.

“You could break away if you wanted to.” Naruto whispered, and Sasuke knew he was correct.

Spreading his knees apart in an invitation, Sasuke reached up and placed his fingers back in Naruto's hair. Feeling around for the discarded lube, Naruto located it and coated his length sufficiently. Positioning himself above Sasuke's entrance, he looked down at the boy surrounded by his rumpled sheets and placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke.” The words were thoughtful, but they weren't what Sasuke wanted to hear at that moment.

“Oh for fuck's sake Naruto, _please_ just come on.”

Taking this as permission enough, Naruto pushed into Sasuke, groaning at the feeling of the tight wet heat enveloping his cock. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath; Naruto wasn't small at all. The overwhelming feeling of being filled by his thick hard girth left Sasuke breathless, a slight wince on his features.

Waiting for Sasuke to adjust to his thickness, Naruto took deep breaths, fighting the urge to fuck Sasuke into oblivion. Sasuke began to relax, and wrapped his legs around Naruto's lower back, signaling it was okay for him to move.

Naruto pulled out once more, body covered in sweat and jaw clenched in a show of restraint, he pushed his length back into Sasuke; slow and profound. Sasuke's pain was quickly becoming a thing of the past, and he began to move his hips with Naruto's, creating a sensual rhythm. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes flew open and his mouth parted, throwing his head back he made the most arousing sound Naruto had ever heard.

“F-Fuck.” He groaned, his body a mess of shivers.

Picking up the pace, Naruto continued to drill at Sasuke's prostate, watching the man beneath him come undone. His usually stoic, pale face was twisted and flushed with pleasure, his mouth was wide open and spilling the most enticing noises, and Sasuke was eagerly bucking his hips, in a wild attempt to feel more of Naruto inside of him. Hands were slipping from his hair and sliding down Naruto's strong back, Sasuke's nails bit into the unmarred skin as the sound of breathless pants filled the room, accompanied by the thunder outside.

Gripping at Naruto's strong shoulders, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed their chests together.

“Harder, Naruto.” Sasuke begged, causing Naruto to pull out and slam back into him cutting off his begging and replacing it with erotic groans. Summer-blue met never-ending black, and they held eye contact as Naruto roughly fucked Sasuke against the bed, the sound of the headboard slamming into the wall added to the orchestra of background noise. Naruto could feel that he was close and he reached down to grab Sasuke's still throbbing erection and began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

The feeling of Naruto hitting his prostate and stroking his cock all at once became too much for Sasuke. He spasmed, back arching off the bed and a loud cry tore through his throat.  The feeling of Sasuke becoming tighter and clenching around him sent Naruto over the edge, and he continued to thrust erratically as he emptied himself into the condom.

  
They were both breathing heavily, and Sasuke's cum littered the sheets beneath them. Collapsing on top of his lover, Naruto buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck, whispering incoherent things as Sasuke threaded his fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for a while until Sasuke decided he no longer wanted to lie in silence.

“I need to take a shower.”

“Shh.”

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled at Naruto's hair in an attempt to get him moving.

“Naruto, we need to shower and clean up. Your dad will be home in a few hours.”

Naruto refused to budge, only slapping Sasuke's hand away and burrowing his head deeper into the warm neck. The other boy groaned in irritation and reached across Naruto's back to get his bag. Once he had the bag in hand, Sasuke removed the remaining joint and his lighter. Naruto shot up as soon as he heard the gasoline flame light.

“You're smoking again? Weren't you the one who just said something about my dad getting home soon?” He both looked and sounded incredulous as if he couldn't believe Sasuke would be ready to get high so soon after having sex.

“Yeah, but if you don't care why should I?” He took a hit of the joint and pulled Naruto's head down to meet his lips. Unable to resist, Naruto opened his mouth and let the smoke escape into his body. Exhaling in Sasuke's face, he placed another wet kiss to his lips. The only thing on Sasuke's mind at that point was the miracle of Karin’s stupid plan working; he'd have to tell her as soon as possible that for once she hadn't led him down the gutter.

Passing the joint to Naruto, he watched as the other boy skillfully inhaled and then turned to Sasuke with a playful smirk on his lips. Grabbing his pale chin, Naruto brought Sasuke's lips to his and blew the smoke into his mouth.

This continued until the last of the weed had disappeared, and Naruto and Sasuke once again found themselves in a state of calm high. Naruto's head was resting against Sasuke's chest, the spiky hairs on his head tickling the older boy’s chin. Trailing his hands up and down Sasuke's stomach Naruto began to wonder how exactly their relationship dynamic had shifted.

“So,” Naruto started. “Are we like...dating now?” He mused.

Sasuke, who was tapping on his phone screen with an elbow resting on Naruto's head glanced down at the head of blonde and sighed.

“Do you typically start dating anyone you have sex with?” It was a legitimate question, asked mostly because Sasuke didn't know how to answer _Naruto’s_ . He hadn't expected them to get this far, far enough to even begin asking these questions. Did Naruto want a relationship? Did _he_ want a relationship?

“No, I don't.” The words were blunt, and Sasuke nodded in understanding, even though he couldn't deny the pang of disappointment that prickled in in his chest. The frustration at the lack of a “but” in Naruto's statement, Sasuke was not an exception of his routine. Inhaling deeply, Sasuke removed his elbow from Naruto's head and pried his head from his chest.

“Exactly, so I think we should just -”

“Don't.” Naruto's voice was sharp, and Sasuke blinked in surprise.

“Don't say whatever it was that was about to leave your mouth. I can tell it was going to be something stupid.” Naruto said, running a hand through his messy hair.

Sasuke balked at the _nerve_ that idiot had to call _him_ stupid when it was clear that _he_ was the one making the intelligent decisions here.

“You misunderstood me.” His face was earnest, and Sasuke paused, waiting to hear what he would say.

“No, I _don't_ normally get into relationships with people I have sex with. It's messy.” He paused and looked up to meet Sasuke's wary eyes. “But it's _you_ Sasuke. You aren't just anybody, we’re _best_ _friends_ , and I had sex with you because there are feelings between us. Sure it was spur of the moment, but it wasn't random.”

Sasuke's mind was working overtime, trying to dissect the hidden meaning in Naruto's sentences, until he realized that Naruto was simply saying that he _liked_ Sasuke, and that he _was_ an exception.

“What I'm trying to say is, if there was _anyone_ I wanted to get into a relationship with right now, it would be you.” Naruto's face was a dark red,  he stumbled over his words, they weren't holding eye contact, and he was back to nervously tugging at his locks

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand pulling at his hair and held it in a firm grasp, forcing  Naruto to meet his gaze.

“I'd be a shitty boyfriend.” He whispered and watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on Naruto's lips.

  
“That's fine. You're a shitty best friend too.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked Naruto in the stomach, causing the younger male to double over in pain dramatically.

Swinging his legs over the side of Naruto's bed, Sasuke stood to make his way to the shower. Wincing at the soreness and the pain in his back, he limped over to Naruto's dresser and opened it, looking for a shirt and sweatpants to wear once finished showering. After a while of searching, he found something acceptable and tucked the clothes under his arm.

“Sasuke?” A muffled voice called out from beneath the sea of blankets.

“Yeah?”

“Will you get me a gift for Valentine's Day?” Naruto asked.

“No.”

“Cute Christmas gifts?”

“Don't hold your breath.” He snapped, peeking his head into Naruto's closet to grab a towel.

“Public displays of affection?” Naruto inquired hopefully.

“Keep it.”

“Wow, you _are_ a shitty boyfriend.” Naruto, whose head was now above the covers, sulked.

“Yeah,” Sasuke said, throwing the towel over his shoulder and walking over to where Naruto sat brooding atop his bed. Sliding his finger under Naruto's chin, Sasuke tilted his head so that he was facing him. “Yeah,” he repeated. “But that's your problem now.”

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face, and his eyes sparkled in the dark room like a sunlit ocean.

“Yeah,” he laughed. “It’s my problem now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I put my longer work on hold because I was struck with the sudden inspiration to write this after someone sent me fanart of Naruto & Sasuke getting high. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed and Thank You for reading <3


End file.
